Haikyuu! Various x Reader
by SilverSaga
Summary: A series of one shots of various x reader! Romance genre ranging from fluff, humour, angst and more. Requests are open Enjoy!


**Shy – Kageyama Tobio x Reader**

"Here you go, Kageyama-kun," you smiled as you handed the setter a bottle of sports drink.

"Thanks," he answered shortly.

"T-tough practice match huh?"

"..Not really."

Silence. Like always, a brief exchange of words was all you can manage with Kageyama Tobio. It has been three months since you registered as Karasuno's manager and two full months since you had a crush on the first year setter, but your relationship never seemed to improve.

You sighed as you looked at his retreating figure, jogging back into the court to play another set. Every time you tried to talk to him, he would answer flatly and shortly, sometimes even looking away, not meeting your eyes. His cold attitude has been especially worse recently, and it made you sadder each day.

Practice ended shortly after the team won two sets in the practice match. The training camp in Tokyo starts tomorrow, and Coach Ukai had made it clear for everyone to clean up as fast as possible and go home and rest, since all of you will be leaving really early the next day.

"Good work today!" Both you and Yachi said to the team.

"Good work!"

"Oh, good work Yachi-san, (L/N)-san!"

As soon as you were out of sight, Kageyama turned, staring at the door at which you have left. He sighed disappointedly, a dejected look on his face as he picked up a volleyball to practice one last time.

Little did either of you know, that the whole team secretly knew you two had a crush on each other. Huddling together in a circle, Karasuno decided to lend a _little_ hand.

 **Time Skip~ Next Morning..**

You yawned as you climbed into the bus headed for Tokyo, still sleepy and tired. Ukai and Takeda sat up front, and everybody else sat in pairs. Looking around, you felt your heart sink. Almost all of the seats were taken. Yachi sat with Kiyoko, an apologetic look on her face as she saw you. All that's left were the two seats on the back corner, and...the one beside Kageyama.

The setter looked up and for a moment, your eyes met, but almost instantly he looked away, choosing to look outside the window. Great.

Naturally, you went for the seats at the back. But before you could sit down-

"Ahhhh (F/N)-chan! You can't sit there!" Sugawara cried suddenly.

You blinked, baffled. "Why?"

The third year looked taken aback. "Uh! Well...b-because-!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE HINATA PUKED!" Tanaka blurted out.

"T-Tanaka-san, you don't need to say that-!"

"Hinata, you be quiet for a bit, okay~?" Sugawara hissed, a threatening aura surrounding him. But then he turned to you again, his face all smiles.  
"Sit with Kageyama, (F/N)-chan! We tried cleaning it, but as expected, that seat still smells you know!"

Tsukishima snickered. "An abnormal puke from an abnormal being."

"What was that Tsukishima you assh-!"

"AHEM."

The bus went silent at Daichi's voice.

You were taken aback at the fuss everyone was creating, but chose to go along with it before Daichi gets mad. Swallowing nervously, you sat beside Kageyama, who didn't budge from looking out the window.

It wasn't long before you felt your drowsiness kicking in again, and you drifted off to sleep before you knew it. Of course, being asleep, you had no control over your body, and as the bus jerked over a road bump, you slid slightly sideways and bumped softly against Kageyama.

Sensing the touch, Kageyama completely freaked out. He whirled at you, his face turning bright red as he saw your figure leaning against him, sleeping peacefully.

"W-w-wha-! U-Um..!"

But you were sound asleep. For the majority of the bus ride, Kageyama sat up rigid as a tree, not daring to move a single muscle in case you woke. It made him unbearably nervous that you were so close to him, but he was also really happy that you were.

 **Around 30 minutes later~**

Another bump on the road jolted you awake. Rubbing your eyes, you felt your cheek against a soft fabric. At first you were confused, but after realizing that you had accidentally been leaning against Kageyama in your sleep, you freaked out.

"O-oh my god, I'm sorry, Kageyama!" you said quickly, not daring to meet his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know-! I-I'll just move to the back seat afterall..!"

You wanted to slap yourself. _He must think I'm so weird!_

Embarrassed out of your wits, you moved away to get out of the seat, but his hand rested on the side of your head and pulled you back against his shoulder.

"I...don't really mind..."

His voice was soft, almost a whisper, but you could hear it clearly. You heat rise up your cheeks as your brain struggled to process the situation. Looking up at him with wide eyes, you felt your heart beat against your chest as you saw Kageyama's blushing face.

"I...don't mind if it's you, (L/N)..."

You were at a loss for words. You turned your head slightly to look around, and found out that everyone else was sleeping soundly.

"B-but...I thought you didn't like me," you said softly.

He shook his head. His hands were fiddling with the hem of his jersey, and he looked super nervous.

"I...I was too shy to talk to you," he said quietly, "b-but I...the truth is I..."

He took a deep breath, and turned his body slightly so he could face you, "I-I like you, (F/N)...!"

Your eyes widened at his confession. All this time you thought he didn't like you, turned out to be just him being shy. A wide, sweet smile broke out of your lips. Snuggling closer against him, you said, "I like you too, Tobio!"

The setter blushed profusely at your words, before letting out a gentle smile and rested his head against yours.

 **-EXTRA-**

 **PLOT TWIST: These dorks are actually not asleep and is listening to the whole conversation lmfaoO**

 ***all whispering***

 **Hinata: *shook* I-I didn't know Kageyama was into (F/N)?!**

 **Yamaguchi : O-Oh my god...It's so embarrassing looking at them...**

 **Tsukishima: *sigh* Just how long are we going to pretend to be asleep..?**

 **Tanaka: *crying tears of blood* KageyAmAA you bastard...!**

 **Suga: SHHH! They'll hear you!**

 **Asahi: *red face* I-I'm surprised they didn't notice us...**

 **Nishinoya: I got the whole thing on record!**

OMG! it's finally done ;A; This is harder to writ than I thought oTL... I hope you guys enjoy it regardless, feel free to DM or comment with requests or feedback about this chapter, and who you want up next3 Thankyou soo much!


End file.
